Una vez más
by SofFernandezz
Summary: Después de 5 años, Spencer regresa a Rosewood dónde Toby todavía está viviendo. Pero también, aprende que Toby tiene una novia. Es duro a verlo con una novia cuando lentamente, está enamorándose con él una vez más.
1. Chapter 1

1

* * *

Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde Spencer Hastings estaba en Rosewood. Fue a la universidad _Georgetown_ en Washington D.C., y nunca quería visitarlo porque siempre lo trae muchos recuerdos de _A_ , conocida a Charlotte DiLaurentis. Aunque ella sabe la historia y la vivía por, todavía se lo sorprende. Ella nunca pensó que la chica 'Cece Drake' podía ser 'A'. Pero es la verdad, y sólo hay una manera para escapar la verdad, y es correr. Y que es lo hizo cuando fue a universidad en Washington D.C. La ciudad es diferente de Rosewood, pero ella sabe que "diferente es bueno". Una figura importante en su vida lo dijo. Y todavía lo cree.

Ella regresó a Rosewood debido a dos rázones: uno) Alison le pide que todas las chicas regresa para decirle a la jueza que no tiene miedo de Charlotte DiLaurentis. Dos) porque su madre está presentando como candidata de la senadora del estado, y quiere la ayuda de su hija. En Washington, Spencer y su madre se llamaban por teléfono para hablar sobre la campaña, pero porque Spencer está en Rosewood ahora. Va a ser más fácil que hablando por teléfono, dónde el conexión puede romper muchos tiempos.

Y va a quedarse en Rosewood por mucho tiempo. Ella no sabía si iba a quedarse en Rosewood hasta supo que Charlotte murió. Las policías les dijeron a las chicas que piensan que sea asesinato. Ahora, sabe que necesitar quedarse por poco tiempo por lo menos. Claro que sí, tiene una carrera para pensar sobre.

..

"Spencer."

Ella dobla y sus ojos conocen con los azules de Toby Cavanaugh. Se pone nerviosa porque no lo ha visto en mucho tiempo... desde su ruptura. Su rupture no era muy malo, pero no hablaban mucho después. Los dos de ellos saben que puede ser extraño después de una ruptura, pero siempre pensaron que una ruptura no podía destruir su amistad. Honestamente, Spencer no pensó que iba a perderlo por la ruptura.

Él se parece un poco tenso para verla para la primera vez en mucho tiempo. Todavía piensa que ella es hermosa, quizás más hermosa que antes, si es posible. Él se siente que es bueno que ellos se ven otra vez después de la ruptura porque él nunca quería perderla también. Aunque no están juntos nada más, ella es una persona importante en su vida. Ella es su primera amor. Para él, lo es importante que puedan ser amigos ahora.

"Toby."

Él sonrío y dice, "Hola... es bueno para verte. Te extrañé mucho."

"Yo también," ella dice. "Di cuenta de iba a verte porque estoy en Rosewood."

"¿Es una cosa mala para ti?" él le pide. "Porque no te parece muy emocionada para verme."

"Estoy, estoy," ella dice. "Mi vida ha sido extraño sin ti, Toby. Pero.. ahora, es un tiempo muy díficil para mi. Charlotte murió, y Alison está devastada. Mi mamá necesita mucha ayuda, y.. mi trabajo es estresante. No puedo respirar por un momento. Siempre estoy haciendo algo estresante."

"Bien, estoy alegre que estás en Rosewood porque puedo verte una vez más, no tiene importancia la cantidad de tiempo," Toby dice. "Necesitas respirar, y puedo ayudarte. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a un restaurante y sólo habla y come?"

"Se parece muy bien. Y que conste que, yo estoy muy alegre para verte... de verdad," ella explica. "No sabes como yo he te extrañar."

"Ha sido mucho tiempo. Pienso que tenemos mucho para hablar sobre," Toby dice. "Vamos. Yo voy a traerte a un restaurante muy bien. Como aquí mucho."

Spencer y Toby se van de el _Brew_ , y Toby la conduce a un restaurante en el pueblo. Es muy bueno, y pueden hablar sobre sus trabajos y vidas. Spencer aprende que Toby está construyendo una casa para vivir, y piensa que la está construyendo para alguien. Quizás una chica... quizás su novia... y ella no sabe como sentir sobre lo.

Después, ellos caminan un poco por el pueblo. Spencer ve todos los edificios y lugares del pueblo que vivía cinco años pasado, y la traen los recuerdos. Pero ahora, no se parece muy malo nada más. Piensa que Toby, y el hecho que quizás estén juntos si ella ha quedado en Rosewood, o peleó para su amor. Tiene un poco miedo. Cuando están hablando más, un coche llega cerca de ellos. Toby se parece como puede identificar el coche, o quién es en el coche, pero no le dice nada. Bien, hasta Spencer le pide...

"Toby," ella dice, "¿conoces la persona en el coche?"

"Yo no sé. Quizás," él explica, pero se parece un poco nerviosa.

El coche dejó, y una chica morena con pelo moreno también. Ella mira muy profesional, como su trabajo es los políticos. Y Spencer sabe como los políticos miran, y ella mira como uno mucho. Toby se parece nervioso pero alegre al mismo tiempo, y Spencer no sabe por qué. Pero entiende un poco cuando la chica vine a él con una sonrisa y lo braza.

"Hola," él dice. "No pensó que iba a verte aquí... ¿qué pasó? ¿Todo está bien?"

"Sí, sí, Toby," la chica sonría. "Te preocupas demasiado. Yo estaba comprando unas cosas del supermercado, y te vi. Pensé que es una bueno para hablar con tú y tu amiga. Hola. Me llamo Yvonne. Soy la novia de Toby."

"La novia. Wow," Spencer dice.

Cuando él le dijo que está construyendo la casa, se parece como tiene una novia. Pero para una razón, todavía es triste para oírlo.

"Sí. ¿Cómo te llamas?" ella la pide.

"Oh... Spencer Hastings," Spencer dice.

"Spencer Hastings... la hija de Veronica Hastings," ella dice. "Yo pensé que te conocí. Tu mamá está contra mi papá, Señor Phillips."

"No me dijiste que tiene una novia," Spencer dice, y trata a se parece contenta. "Es fantástico. Puedo ver por qué estás consigo."

"¿Cómo conoce a Toby?" Yvonne le pide.

"Amigos," Spencer contesta rápidamente. No quiere crear problemas en la relación de Toby. Sólo quiere es que Toby sea contento. "Éramos amigos en la escuela secundaria. Y ahora, estoy en Rosewood por poco tiempo. Lo vi al _Brew_ , y pensé que quizás se pongamos al día."

Toby la mira a Spencer sorprendido. No puede creer que Spencer no la dice a Yvonne que ellos salieron en la escuela secundaria, y poco tiempo después... hasta su ruptura. A él, su relación no era un dato pequeño. Ella era su primera amor. No es bueno que no diga su novia sobre su primera amor. Es un dato que Yvonne debe saber.

"Bien, un amigo de Toby es un amigo de yo," ella dice. "Mi coche está aquí. Puede conducirte a tu casa, si quieres."

"No es necesario, Yvonne," Toby dice. "Nosotros condujimos aquí en mi coche. Pienso que yo puedo conducir a Spencer a su casa, y tú puedes ir a tu casa en tu coche. Podemos hablar mañana, ¿no?"

"Sí, está bien," Yvonne dice. "Hasta mañana."

Yvonne se parece un poco molestada que ellos no quieren conducir con ella. Pero no es lógico a conducir con ella cuando su coche está aquí. Toby no tiene un problema con conduciendo con ella, pero no es lógico. Cuando Yvonne se va, Toby mira a Spencer.

"¿Por qué le dijiste que sólo éramos amigos en la escuela secundaria?" Toby le pide. "Spencer..."

"No quiere crear problemas en tu relación, Toby," Spencer explica.

"Ya creó un problema cuando le mintió," él dice. "Nunca quería mentir a ella. Sé que las mentiras siempre destruyen las relaciones."

"Bien, no es importante que tú y yo salieron en la _escuela secundaria,_ " Spencer le dice. "No estamos saliendo ahora. Y nuestra relación no es reciente."

"¿Y tú piensas que su relación no es importante y Yvonne nunca necesita saber sólo porque estaba en la escuela secundaria?" Toby le pide.

"Pienso que no es importante que la diga," Spencer dice.

"Bien, es importante a mi. Mintiendo no es bueno para mi relación," él dice. "No puedo creer que no piensas que su relación era importante. No sé sobre ti, pero el hecho que tú eras mi primera amor es _muy_ grande. Te amé, Spencer. No es como yo amo cada persona que conozco en mi vida."

La verdad es que Spencer piensa que su relación era importante también, pero no puede decirle. Ya es díficil para verlo con una otra chica. Se parece más fácil para fingir como su relación no es importante.

"Como quieras..." Toby dice. "Vamos."


	2. Chapter 2

2

* * *

Spencer se levantó la mañana próxima y todavía está pensando sobre que pasó con Toby y su novia nueva. No puede creer que él está saliendo con _Yvonne Phillips_. Es un poco extraño en sus ojos. También, hay una casualidad que Toby está muy enojado, porque ella prácticamente dice que su relación no significó mucho. Y ella sabe que no es la verdad, pero es duro a hablar sobre su relación cuando sabe que él tiene una novia nueva. Cuando piensa sobre la relación que tenía con Toby, tiene miedo que va a enamorarse una vez más. Y debido al hecho que Toby tiene una novia nueva, es el peor idea para enamorarse con él ahora.

Es un poco triste porque Toby probablemente no va a hablar con Spencer hasta ella va a verlo y explica por qué le dijo las cosas que le dijo sobre su relación. Pero va a ser más duro a hablar con él ahora, y también, ella tiene planes con sus amigas. Ha sido muy díficil para Alison. Ella perdió su hermana, aunque era 'A'. Alison la visitó al hospital todos los días y trabajó con ella. Y es muy triste que el momento que Alison la ayudó irse del hospital, murió. Se siente culpable. Ella es la razón que Charlotte podía irse del hospital, y después, alguien la mató.

Las chicas, especialmente Emily, han estado tratando a decirle que no tiene la culpa. Sólo es la culpa de la persona loca que la mató. Las otras chicas no están tan triste como ella porque Charlotte era la persona que destruyó sus vidas en la escuela secundaria. Y las acciones de Charlotte en su tiempo en la escuela secundaria destruyeron sus vidas después para siempre. Las chicas, especialmente Aria, tienen PTSD. No es fácil para recuperarse de algo como esto. Alison puede perdonase más fácil porque Charlotte es su hermana.

Bien, Hanna les invitó a las chicas a reunirse para almorzarse juntas. Así que, Spencer se visto y se va de la casa y va a reunirse con las chicas a el _Radley_. No es un manicomio nada más. Ahora, es un hotel que Ashley Marin trabaja.

"Hola," Hanna dice. "Estoy muy contenta que vienen. No estaba segura que quieran."

"Claro que sí queríamos venir," Emily dice mientras sentándose a la mesa. "Pienso que vaya a ser bueno para todas de nosotras, ¿no?"

"Sí, pienso que sea bueno," Hanna accede. "Espero que Ali venga. Ella va a recibir la más de esto."

Al momento, Alison entra por las puertas del _Radley_. Todavía se parece triste, pero trata a se parece contenta.

"Hola," Alison dice, y se se sienta a la mesa. "Lo siento que estoy tarde. Estaba hablando con Dr. Rollins. Él se siente que tiene la culpa de la muerte de Charlotte, pero no entiende que la culpa es la mía. Yo les pedí a venir aquí para mentir y decirle a la jueza que no tienen miedo de Charlotte. Pidiéndose a mentir era un error muy malo. Gracias, Aria. Tú no mientas a la jueza. Sé que todas tienen, por lo menos, un poco miedo de Charlotte, y es justo después de todo. Charlotte yéndose del hospital era un error."

"Deja, por favor, Alison," Emily dice. "Nadie piensa que tenga la culpa. Sí, tienen miedo de Charlotte, pero no es la razón que murió. La razón es que alguien terrible decidió a matarla. Saludable o no, ella murió. Y la muerte no tiene nada en común con su salud. Su muerte es completamente sobre alguien que decidió a matarla. Así que, deja, por favor. Podemos recuperarnos, y vamos a divertirnos hoy."

"Gracias, Emily, pero no sé si pueda divertirme hoy. Todo yo puedo hacer es pensar sobre Charlotte y su muerte," Alison explica.

"Bien, trata," Emily dice.

Desafortunadamente, la teléfono celular de Spencer empieza a tocar el timbre. Ella se parece un poco nerviosa mientras mirando el mensaje en su tele. Todas las chicas miran a Spencer con curiosidad.

"Spence," Hanna dice.

"Lo siento," Spencer dice, y pone su tele bajo la mesa.

"No, no 'lo siento'," Hanna dice. "¿Quién te envió un mensaje de texto? Un novio nuevo de Washington D.C.? Les dijiste que no está viendo alguien, pero pienso que haya alguien. ¿No?"

"No, no hay nadie," Spencer contesta. "Sólo es Toby. Yo les dije a ustedes: en Washington D.C., mi vida es ocupada. Siempre tengo cosas para hacer para mi trabajo, y no hay tiempo para pensar sobre mi vida de amor. Sólo puedo pensar sobre mi trabajo, y nada más."

"¿Tratando a distraerme, Spence?" Hanna dice. "Vente... estás hablando sobre tu trabajo cuando Toby te envió un mensaje. ¿Van a reconciliarse su relación? Necesitas decirme. Por favor. Pienso que todas de nosotras estamos muriendo a saber."

"Sí, tengo que admitir... soy curiosa," Alison dice.

"Ve," Hanna dice con una sonrisa.

"No, no vamos a reconciliarnos, Hanna," Spencer explica. "Por lo menos, no ahora. Ayer, lo vi al _Brew_ , y fuimos a un restaurante. Hablamos por mucho tiempo y caminaron por las calles de Rosewood. Sin embargo, ahora, él tiene una novia. No podemos reconciliarnos, hasta yo quiero. Pienso que es bueno que estemos amigos. Sólo quiero que él sea alegre, porque es un hombre fantástico y sólo merece el mejor."

"Tu discurso rebosa amor," Hanna dice.

"¿Cómo? Hanna, él es muy importante a mí como un amigo," Spencer dice.

"No. Es romántico. Estás tratando a ser amigos consigo porque quieres que él pueda estar alegre," Hanna explica. "Estás dispuesto a esconder tus sentimientos, y lo es increíble. Lo rebosa amor para mí."

"Nunca dije que quiere estar consigo. Sólo dije que no es posible para nosotros a reconciliarnos porque él tiene una novia. No lo significa que yo quiero reconciliarnos," Spencer explica.

"Como quieras, Hanna. Es para ella si quiere reconciliarse con Toby," Aria dice. "Pero, estoy curiosa para saber que su mensaje de texto dijo."

"Um... uh, él quiere reunir para hablar sobre qué pasó anoche," Spencer contesta.

"¿Qué?" Emily le pide. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Um, yo decidí a esconder el hecho que Toby y yo salimos en la escuela secundaria a Yvonne, su novia nueva," Spencer explica. "No es muy grande. Pero, pienso que él es un poco enojado que lo dije."

"¿Cómo puedes decir que Toby no tiene los sentimientos para ti ahora?" Hanna le pide. "Él quiere todos a saber sobre su relación."

"No, no el el caso, Hanna. Él no quiere guardar secretos en su relación con su novia nueva. Estás malinterpretando todo," Spencer dice.

"Bien, tú puedes ir si quieres," Aria dice. "Vamos a estar ok sin ti ahora. Sé que Toby es una figura muy importante en tu vida-"

"No, Aria. No voy a irme ahora. Quiero quedarme," Spencer dice. "Toby puede esperar. Debe estar con su novia ahora. Y yo debo estar con mis amigas ahora." Ella mira a Alison y dice, "No voy a ir a cualquier lugar. Estoy aquí para ti, Ali."

"Gracias, Spencer, pero no me importa si quieres ir a ver Toby," Alison dice. "No necesitas contenerte. Sé que quieres ver Toby."

"Claro que sí yo quiero verlo, pero también quiero ver a ustedes," Spencer dice. "Toby es mi amigo, pero ustedes son también. Voy a enviarlo un mensaje y le digo que podemos reunir más tarde para hablar."

* * *

Toby está sentándose en su tráiler mientras mirando la televisión cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Él se levanta del sofá y va a la puerta para contestar. Él abre la puerta y sonría cuando ve Yvonne parando afuera.

"Hola, hermosa. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" él le pide. "No en la manera que no te quiero aquí, pero estoy curioso. Es todo."

"Nunca sabía que es un crimen para una novia a sorprenderse a su novio," ella bromea.

"No es," él dice, y se echa hacia adelante para la besa. El beso es corto y casto.

"Bueno. Mi papá me dijo que no tengo que trabajar para su campaña hoy. Así que, tengo el día para hacer cualquier cosa que quiero," ella dice. "Pensé que debo ver mi novio muy guapo porque te me fuiste anoche para tu amigo de la escuela secundaria."

Toby no quiere hablar sobre esta tema...

"Uh.. lo siento, mi niña. No sabía que iba a verte anoche. Mi amiga Spencer está en Rosewood por poco tiempo, y sólo tiene razón para verla una vez, por lo menos, antes de irse," Toby explica. "Pero hoy, tengo mucho tiempo para estar con mi novia hermosa."

"Bien, estoy muy emocionada para pasar mi tiempo con ti, mi cariño," Yvonne dice.

Ella lo besa una vez, y ellos están besándose mientras andando al sofá. Él deja por un momento para poner la televisión así que tienen ruidos tocando. Antes de saben, están en el sofá besándose con mucho pasión. Sin embargo, hay un ruido, y cuando Toby mira a la puerta para ver, ve que es Spencer Hastings parando allí. Él se mueve de Yvonne y anda a la puerta.

"Spencer," él dice. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Oh.. lo siento, Toby," ella dice, avergonzada por la situación. "Yo juro que no estaba tratando a interrumpir tu tiempo con ella, pero tú me enviaste mensajes de texto para reunir-"

"Sí, pero me dijiste que estás con sus amigas hoy, y no puedes reunir conmigo," él dice.

"No, no lo dije. Dije que podemos reunir más tarde, y ahora, está más tarde. Pero yo puedo ver que estás ocupado. Podemos hablar otra vez," Spencer dice.

Yvonne anda a la puerta también, confundida por la situación. No puede entender por qué Spencer vino al tráiler de Toby hoy también. Pensó que Spencer sólo es una amiga vieja de Toby, y ellos querían reunir una vez mientras Spencer está en Rosewood. Pero claro que sí, hay más a la historia. Yvonne puede sentírselo.

"Toby, ¿por qué querías reunir con Spencer una vez más?" Yvonne le pide.

"Para hablar, nada más," Toby dice. "No hemos visto uno al otro en mucho tiempo. No sabía que iba a ir aquí ahora porque me dijo que está ocupada. Pensó que tenía tiempo con ti, yo juro."

"Toby, ya dije que lo siento. ¿Qué quieres más?" Spencer le pide.

"No estoy enojado, Spencer. No quiero nada," él dice. "Sólo es un malentendido." Él mira a Yvonne y dice, "¿Puedes quedarte aquí? Yo quiero comprarla un café. Sólo va a tomar diez minutos, quizás menos."

"¿Eres serio?" Yvonne pide.

"Un poco tiempo, yo juro," él explica. "Por favor."

" _Die_ _z_ minutos. Por eso, _yo_ soy seria," ella dice.

"Claro que sí, Yvonne," él dice y la besa una vez antes de tomando Spencer afuera de su tráiler.

"Um.. ¿por qué quieres comprarme un café?" Spencer pide.

"Quiero verte," él dice.

"¿No estás enojado después de anoche?" ella pide.

"Si puedo ser honesto, yo _estaba_ enojado anoche, y hoy también, pero yo entiendo ahora. Yvonne es la tipa a volverse celosa, y es mejor que ella no sabe ahora. Pienso a decirla en el futuro, pero ahora, no."

"De verdad, lo siento," ella dice.

"Spencer, no tienes nada para decir 'lo siento' para," Toby dice. "Pero... si puedo pedir, ¿cómo sabía dónde yo vivo?"

"Yo no me di como extraño lo es que yo vine a tu tráiler sin sabiendo dónde está," Spencer ría. "Bien, le pido a Caleb para decirme. Él me mostró dónde está. Lo siento para... viniendo sin diciendo nada."

"Una vez más, no necesitas decir 'lo siento'," Toby ría. "Sólo estaba esperando. Vamos. Voy a comprarte un café. Yo recuerdo que le gustaba su café moreno tan. ¿Todavía te lo gusta?"

"Claro que sí. Mi café moreno es la razón que podía sobrevivir mis clases de Georgetown," Spencer explica. "Puedo recordar todas las noches que tenía que escribir ensayos. Bebía el café para forzar a mí mismo a no dormir."

"Es una lástima que yo no podía ver tu vida en Washington D.C. después de regresé a Rosewood. Se parece como tú tienes muchas historias de tu tiempo aquí, y yo quiero oírlas cuando puedo," Toby dice. "Le dije a Yvonne que voy a regresar a mi tráiler en menos que diez minutos, y no quiero que ella esté enojada conmigo, pero más tarde. Yo no quiero hablar sobre que pasó ayer nada más. Entiendo, y no me importa. Cuando el tiempo tiene razón, puedo decirla la verdad sobre nosotros."

"Bueno. Y yo espero que nosotros podamos reunir más tarde para hablar sobre sus vidas. Tengo muchas historias aburridas de me tiempo en la universidad y trabajando con mi madre para su campaña, pero no sé si quiere oír _la_. Pero, yo quiero oír todo que yo no podía ver en el tiempo que no estábamos juntos. Por ejemplo, tu relación con Yvonne," Spencer dice.

"Una historia de Spencer Hastings nunca es aburrida para mí," Toby dice. "Y, ¿eres seria? ¿Quieres oír sobre mi relación con Yvonne?"

"Sí. Dime todo," Spencer dice. "Como... la historia de cuándo ustedes conocieron," Spencer dice.

"Si quieres, puedo," él dice. "Pero, es para más tarde. Para ahora, vamos a beber un café. Puedo conducirte al _Brew_."

"Lo quiero," ella sonría. "Pero... tenemos que darnos prisa. No podemos permitir a Yvonne estar enojado consigo."

"Cállate," Toby sonría también, y mira en los ojos marrones de Spencer. "Tú sabes... de verdad, yo te extrañaba mucho, todos los días que no estábamos juntos. Nuestra ruptura estaba muy dura para mí. Sé que dijiste no era importante para ti-"

"No, no es la verdad para mí. Sólo lo dije porque sé que Yvonne no quiere oír que pienso que nuestra relación era importante para mí. La verdad es que nuestra relación era la mejor cosa en mi vida, y yo lloraba todos los días cuando pensé sobre ti. Yo te amaba, Toby, y pensé que podía hacerlo más fácil si dije que nuestra relación no era importante para mí."

"Yo te amaba, también. Mucho," él dice.

"Sé," ella dice.

La intensidad es loca. Spencer no puede dejar de mirando en sus ojos azules. Todo que puede pensar sobre es su relación, y los recuerdos. Es duro a pensar que Toby tiene una novia ahora. Se parece que no es verdad, y Spencer tiene que decir sí mismo tiempo después de tiempo que es verdad.

"Bien, vamos," Spencer dice, rompiendo el silencio. "Tenemos que regresar muy rápidos."


	3. Chapter 3

3

* * *

"No podíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero me divertí," Spencer dice con una sonrisa. "Gracias para el café, Toby. Era bueno para sólo hablar por un poco tiempo."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Espero que podamos reunir una vez más como yo dije," Toby dice. "¿Puedo llamarte? Podemos hacer planes para reunir. Si quieres, que es..."

"Claro que sí yo quiero a reunir una vez más, Toby," Spencer dice. "No es necesario que hagamos cosas extrañas entre nosotros. Pienso que las cosas puedan ser normales. Hoy, nosotros pasamos un poco tiempo juntos, y lo fue bien. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ti."

"Bueno, pero yo debo ir a ver Yvonne. Ella está esperando en mi tráiler," Toby dice.

"Yo entiendo," ella dice. "Gracias para el café."

"Sí..." él dice. "Cualquier tiempo."

Él mira a ella mientras sube en su coche. Sus ojos no pueden irse de la cara de Spencer. Él se sintió algo bueno cuando pasó tiempo con ella. Pero, tiene que dejar porque su novia está esperando en su tráiler. Él revuelve al tráiler, y Yvonne está mirando la televisión, pero no parece como está enfocando. Ella mira a Toby el segundo que él llega en el tráiler.

"Ay, ustedes fueron por más de 10 minutos," Yvonne dice.

"Yo sé, y lo siento. Hay muchas cosas para hablar sobre porque no nos hemos viso en mucho tiempo," él explica. "Pero estoy muy alegre para verte ahora. Hola, mi cielo."

"Me alegre que esté aquí," ella dice. Ella traga muy duro y dice, "¿Estás seguro que Spencer sólo estaba una amiga en todo el tiempo que la conocías en la escuela secundaria?"

"Uh... pienso que," él mienta. "Yvonne, ¿dónde estás viniendo de? Yo te dije que fuimos al café para hablar un poco. Ella no va a estar en Rosewood para siempre. Va a revolver a su vida en Washington D.C., y yo nunca voy a verla una vez más. No sabía que es un crimen para ver mi amiga de escuela secundaria mientras está aquí. Todos los amigos no están colado por uno al otro."

"Estás suponiendo cosas," Yvonne dice. "Todo yo significo es que pienso que Spencer tenga sentimientos por ti. Es un poco obvio."

"¿Obvio?" él pide. "¿Cómo? No es obvio para mí."

"La manera que ella es... es muy obvio. En la escuela secundaria, pienso que tuviera sentimientos para ti, por lo menos. Y ahora, los sentimientos están revolviendo," ella explica.

"Yvonne, estás siendo loca," Toby disiente.

"No, no estoy siendo loca," Yvonne discute. "Yo vi la expresión en su cara cuando entró tu tráiler, Toby. Es un hecho que ella tiene los sentimientos por ti, y no sé por qué no puedes verlo." Ella toca una de sus manos y continua, "Pero, no tengo miedo. Sé que tú eres el mío, y confíe en ti. He desconfíe en muchas personas en mi vida, pero sé qué tenemos es diferente. Nunca he tenido alguien en mi vida que confíe en la manera que confíe en ti. Y para mí, es muy grande a sentir esta manera." Toby tiene un sentimiento que sabe dónde ella está yendo con esto. "Para mí, es muy duro a decir esto.. pero, he esperado demasiado largo. Es tiempo."

Ella mira en sus ojos azules con mucho pasión. Él sabe que ella está siendo muy seria ahora, y no sabe qué debe hacer. Sabe que dónde lo está yendo.

"He sabido por mucho tiempo, pero estoy lista para decirte ahora.." ella dice, pero todavía se parece nerviosa. "Pienso que... pienso que te amo."

"¿Me amas?" él le pide, y muerde su labio.

"Sí, y no sólo lo pienso. Yo sé que hago... estoy segura," ella explica.

"G-gracias," él dice, y mira fuera.

"¿Gracias?" ella pide, mortificada. "Me equivoqué cuando te dije como me siento. No puedo creer que tu respuesta es 'gracias'. Cuando tu _novia_ te dice que te amo, tu respuesta no debe ser 'gracias'. Debe ser _te_ _amo, también_."

"Yvonne, espera," Toby dice.

"No. No voy a esperar. Esta escena miró mucho más mejor en mi cabeza."

Con esto, ella se va del tráiler de Toby. Él sabe que necesita seguirla para arreglar su relación, sin embargo, no estoy segura en como se sienta en la situación. Él podría mentir y decirla que se siente el mismo... claro que sí, él tiene sentimientos muy fuertes para ella. ¿Pero amor? Debido al hecho que su vida era cuando era adolescente era muy dura, no puede enamorarse muy fácilmente. Todavía quiere estar con Yvonne, pero no sabe que sea una buena idea a mentir.

Ahora, no sabe si su relación esté terminada, pero no puede pedirla. Piensa que ella necesita espacio en ese momento.

* * *

Spencer llega a su casa y ve su mamá trabajando en algo en su computadora. Ella anda a la mesa dónde su mamá está.

"Hola, mamá," ella saluda. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Preparando para un discurso para mi campaña," Veronica explica. "Es muy importante. Y necesito darme prisa porque tengo que recoger a alguien del aeropuerto hoy... en una hora, yo creo. Entonces, tengo que estar lista para mi discurso al _Radley_. Es un día loco para mí... pero, no es algo nuevo. Es mi día normal."

"Lo siento, mamá," Spencer dice. "¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? Voy a hacer cualquier cosa que quieres."

"No es necesario. Es mi problema," Veronica dice.

"No es la verdad. Yo te dije que voy a ayudarte en su campaña. Es una de las razones que todavía estoy en Rosewood. Así que, pienso que tú debes permitirme a ayudarte," Spencer dice.

"Spencer..." ella suspira.

" _Mamá_ ," Spencer afirma. "Yo puedo ayudarte. Dime, ¿quién estás recogiendo del aeropuerto? Tengo un coche, tú sabes. Tú puedes seguir trabajando en tus cosas mientras yo voy al aeropuerto para recoger a la persona."

"Es tu compañero de trabajo en Washington D.C.," Veronica explica. "Yo ya lo conozco, y sé que el tiene mucho talento. Le pedí si quiere presentarse, y él me dijo 'sí'. Es Vincent. Vincent Kramer."

"Vincent," Spencer sonríe. "No he visto en un poco tiempo. Yo estaría emocionada para recogerlo del aeropuerto y verlo una vez más. No hemos hablado desde se fue trabajando para el mismo jefe como yo."

"Bien, ahora yo tengo más tiempo para trabajar en mi discurso," Veronica dice. "Gracias, Spencer. Tú eres muy provechosa. Él va a llegar en Rosewood en una hora, aproximadamente."

"De nada, mamá. El gusto es mío si puedo verlo una vez más. Vincent es un hombre muy inteligente y divertido para estar cerca de. No puedo mentir, estoy muy emocionada para verlo ahora."

Después de menos que una hora, Spencer va al aeropuerto. Ella deja su carro en el estacionamiento y baja. Ella espera por un poco tiempo, y por fin, un hombre con pelo marrón viene afuera. Sin embargo, también hay un otro hombre que mira similar a Vincent. Ella arquea sus cejas. Él se parece un poco sorprendido para verla.

" _Spencer Hastings_ ," él dice, poniendo su teléfono celular en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de chándal. "No sabía que tú estaría la persona que me recoge del aeropuerto. Pensé que su madre vendría. Lo siento que estoy llevando los pantalones de chándal. Me siento un poco nada profesional."

"Vincent Scott Kramer," ella sonríe. "Es bueno para verte aquí. Y no te preocupes. No soy estúpida; sé que nadie lleva un esmoquin cuando está volando en un avión. Sería loco. También, los pantalones de chándal mira muy bueno. _Tú_ miras muy bien."

"Y tú estás mirando bien, como siempre," él dice. "Estaba esperando que te vería en Rosewood."

"Bien, tú _estás_ trabajando para mi mamá. Sólo es normal que me ves," ella dice.

"Sí, pero no estaba seguro dónde estuvieras quedándote," él explico. "Pero estoy emocionado que el lugar está aquí. No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo, ¿no?"

Por fin, él otro hombre viene.

"¿ _Usted_ es Veronica Hastings?" el otro chico pide.

"No Ryan," él ríe. "Ella es mi amiga de Washington D.C... se llama Spencer Hastings. Ella es la hija de Veronica Hastings. Nosotros trabajábamos juntos en Washington D.C. por mucho tiempo. Y Spencer, el idiota aquí es mi hermano. Se llama Ryan."

"El segundo que lo vi, supe que él es tu hermano," Spencer sonríe. "Mucho gusto, Ryan."

"Sí, mucho gusto," Ryan dice.

"Bien, vamos. Yo puedo conducir a ustedes a mi casa, dónde mi mamá está," ella explica.

* * *

Ellos llegan a la casa de Hastings, y Veronica todavía está escribiendo su discurso.

"Veronica, soy yo," Vincent dice cuando entra la casa.

"Vincent," Veronica saluda. "Oh, estoy muy alegre que estás aquí. Podemos hablar en un poco tiempo, pero necesito terminar mi discurso para hoy. Lo siento."

"No es un problema," Vincent dice.

"Spencer," Veronica dice. "Tu amiga Emily está aquí. Yo casi me olvidado," Veronica dice.

"¿Emily está aquí?" ella pide. "¿Te dijo por qué?"

"No, pero está en su habitación. Debes hablar consigo," Veronica explica. "No podemos hablar sobre esto nada más. Tengo que continuar con escribiendo mi discurso."

Spencer los trae a su habitación, y Emily está sentándose en su silla, evitando unos mensajes de texto a alguien. Spencer golpea la puerta con su puño para mostrarla que ellos están allí. Emily pone su teléfono celular en su regazo y mira a ellos.

"Spencer... lo siento para siendo un poco extraña y viniendo a su casa ahora..." Emily dice. Ella está un poco confundida porque estos hombres están en la sala también. "Oh.. hola. Me llamo Emily. Soy una amiga de Spencer."

Cuando Ryan la ve, no puede dejar. Emily es hermosa, más hermosa que cualquier chica que ha visto en su vida. Ella tiene una cara exótica que promueve su hermosura. Él no puede pensar de palabras para decir porque está demasiado estupefacto por ella. Todo que sabe es que la quiere. _Ya_ la quiere.

"¿Emily? Que hermosa," él dice, y Emily está más confundida. "Me llamo Ryan."

"Uh... bueno. Mucho gusto. Lo siento, pero necesito hablar con Spencer ahora," Emily dice. "Spencer, es sobre Alison... y Charlotte."

"Nosotros entendemos. Ryan, vamos. Necesitamos darlas un poco espacio para hablar," Vincent explica.

Ryan y Vincent se van de la sala.

"Emily, ¿qué pasó?" Spencer pide.

"Alison quiere hablar conmigo. Ella me llamó esta mañana. Yo no tuve mi teléfono celular, así que no podía responder, pero ella me dio un mensaje de voz diciendo que quiere reunir conmigo para hablar. Pienso que ella quiere reunir para hablar sobre nuestra implicación en la situación con Charlotte. Ella sabe que yo soy la persona que no puedo decir 'no' a ella," Emily suspira. "Va a parecerse mucho más sospechoso si nosotros no podemos hablar consigo."

"Pienso que tú debes reunir consigo. Ella es tu amiga, no no puede ser extraño," Spencer dice.

"¿Y si ella quiere saber sobre la cinta?" ella pide. "No podemos decirla sobre esto. Ella diría alguien, Spencer. Charlotte era su hermana. Hanna y Aria van a estar en agua caliente si Ali sabe sobre la cinta."

En la noche que Charlotte murió, Aria se fue del hotel _Radley_ y reunió con Ezra. Y nadie sabe que pasó esta noche porque Aria no quiere decir nada. Hanna tenía miedo y eliminó la cinta que mostraba Aria saliendo del hotel durante las horas que Charlotte murió. Si Alison la vio... hay una casualidad grande que diría a Rosewood P.D.

"No le digas," Spencer dice. "Em, tienes que ser fuerte y tener una conversación normal consigo."

"Yo sé, yo sé..." ella suspira. "Voy a llamarla y decirla que puedo reunir consigo."

"Bueno," Spencer dice.

"También... ¿quienes son sus amigos muy guapos?" Emily le pide con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "No me digas que tú tienes dos chicos nuevos en tu vida. ¿Ya estás okay con viendo Toby y su novia?"

"Toby y yo no somos novios nada más," Spencer dice. "Y también, Vincent es mi amigo, y sólo conocí a Ryan hoy. Pero pienso que a Ryan ya le te gusta."

"¿Te has olvidado que soy gay?" ella ríe.

"No me he olvidado, pero es la verdad sobre Ryan," Spencer dice.

Emily sonríe y dice, "Te veré más tarde. Tengo cosas que necesito hacer, pero gracias."

"De nada," Spencer dice. "Em... yo siempre estoy aquí para ti."

"Yo también," Emily dice con una sonrisa mientras se va de la sala.


End file.
